She's (not) dead
by Onmyuji
Summary: Cuando todos se habían ido, ella se había quedado. Spoilers del manga. Para la misión de 100 años: Cien formas de decir: ¡Te amo! & el Gruvia Day festejado en el foro Cannon Island.
1. She's dead

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 **#PorCienAñosdeHermosaCursilería**

* * *

 **She's (not) dead**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _I.63._ _She's dead._

* * *

Ya no la volvería a escuchar tararear alguna melodía escuchada en el pueblo mientras preparaba la cena, o probaría alguno de los platillos que con mucho esmero realizaría solo para él.

Tampoco podría verla dormir de nuevo, tan cerca de él, tan apacible, tan llena de dulce alegría y paz.

Mucho menos se veía a sí mismo volviéndole a llamar la atención por semejantes cines mentales que se montaba, imaginando vaya a saber Dios qué, con él.

No se avergonzaría cuando ella tuviera algún gesto demasiado dulce con él, o cada vez que fuera plenamente consciente de que ella había adquirido su maña de desnudarse (convenientemente para él, nunca del todo).

Y definitivamente, no le daría la respuesta que le había prometido.

Las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos mientras la sostenía en sus brazos. Acercó su cuerpo, cada vez más frío, hacia él, tratando de pasarle algo de su vida, tratando de regresarla a él.

—Juvia... voy a ser más serio contigo, pero por favor... abre tus ojos, te lo ruego... —La zarandeó suavemente entre sus brazos, luchando tontamente por despertarla.

Pero el cuerpo de ella ya no se movía.

—Juvia. —Sollozó mientras su frente se juntaba con la de ella y dejaba que sus lágrimas la bañaran a ella también, deseando que ella despertara al sentirlo agonizante.

Pero nada sucedió.

Porque ahora ella era parte de él. En sus venas corría la sangre de Juvia, recordatorio del acto de amor más grande y puro que podía pedir de ella.

Aunque siendo sinceros, había preferido morir a su lado, que vivir la vida sin Juvia.

Mientras la miró, sintiendo que si sus brazos la abandonaban, Juvia se iría para siempre de su vida, un pensamiento fugaz dominó su mente. Imaginó que era como en los libros de cuentos, donde la princesa duerme y su amor verdadero la despierta con un beso.

Y queriendo creer que podría manipular la magia más poderosa jamás existida, Gray inclinó su rostro hacia ella y depositó un tibio beso en sus labios, que no respondieron a su caricia, que no le provocó moverse.

 _Porque Juvia estaba muerta._

Se alejó de su rostro, con el corazón roto. Pero aún había esperanza en su torpe corazón, enceguecido por el dolor de perder a la mujer que siempre estuvo ahí, que nunca lo dejó caer, que ahora le daba una oportunidad de salir adelante.

Ahora alguien pagaría por su muerte. Y Gray sabía perfectamente quién era.

— _Lo juro por mi vida_ , Juvia.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS.** No pude resistirme a hacer esto DX con el Gruvia Day tan cerquita (10 de septiembre), las frases de la Misión de 100 frases para decir "Te Amo" del foro Cannon Island (publicidad descarada yquéyquéyqué), y la expectativa del reencuentro de Gray y Juvia con el capítulo 500 del manga (LLLLL), pues salió todo esto. La idea es que esta es una suerte de LongFic, pero serán sólo cinco capítulos.

Sí, cinco nada más. Ya están planeados (de hecho, aparte de este, ya están otros dos capítulos terminados). Todos los capítulos van a rondar alrededor del hecho de que Juvia murió y todo alrededor de Juvia y Gray y su famosa respuesta al final de la batalla y blahblahblah. Con el respectivo permiso, este capítulo está inspirado en la frase _#63. Cross my heart and hope to die._

BTW, para quienes ya leyeron el capítulo 500. En este capítulo hice referencia a algo que se menciona en ese capítulo :3 ¿a que adivinan qué es? :P

Y antes de que lo olvide, me tomaré ciertas licencias, ya que aún no hay reencuentro, aunque no ha terminado el arco de la guerra contra Alvarez... entre otras cosas, voy a omitir que Gray ya sabe que Natsu es E.N.D., para efectos de este pequeño Longfic, Gray no lo sabe (ni lo imagina ni lo sospecha). Espero que nadie me odie por ello x.x

¿Qué les pareció Gray? Espero leerles en el próximo capítulo (quizá publicado en uno o dos días :3). Y no olviden pasarse por el foro Cannon Island :3 yay!

Nos leemos pronto n.n

 ** _Onmi._**


	2. Stay close, don't go

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 **#PorCienAñosdeHermosaCursilería**

* * *

 **She's (not) dead**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _II.56._ _Stay close, don't go._

* * *

 _«Gray-sama.»_

Ese suave murmullo acarició sus oídos, pero estaba completamente seguro de que lo estaba imaginando.

 _«¡Gray-sama!»_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, más fuerte, más conciso. Se imaginó que era la forma que ella tenía de agradecerle, de ver que finalmente había dejado fuera de combate, por tiempo indefinido, al autor de su muerte. El General del Invierno de los Spriggan, Yura Invel, tirado en el suelo, inmovible, con el rostro casi deforme.

Contra todo pronóstico, creyéndole muerto, apareció ante sus ojos para saldar la deuda en nombre de la mujer que le habían arrebatado. Vida por vida, era lo justo. Pero Gray dudaba que el otro mago estuviera muerto.

Y la verdad, no tenía la más mínima intención de quedarse a comprobarlo. Ahora su única meta era llegar al gremio, donde Mavis, la primer Maestra, esperaba que llegaran los refuerzos y la ayuda.

Ahora que ya nada más le quedaba. Se aseguraría de volver sobre sus pasos, una vez que la guerra hubiese terminado, para darle la debida sepultura al cuerpo de su mujer amada.

Esa que ya no tenía y que había perdido de una manera horrorosa.

 _«¡Gray-sama!»_

Ahora la voz de Juvia se hacía más clara, más nítida, más desesperada. Como si quisiera que él entendiera o cayera en la cuenta de algo. Pero ya no había más nada. Porque ahora la maga del agua sólo se encontraba en su sangre y sus recuerdos.

—¡ _Gray-sama_! —La voz adquirió una nueva dimensión en sus oídos, oyéndose esta ocasión verdaderamente real, muy cerca de sus espaldas, no sólo en su cabeza. Sintió que estaba a punto de caer sobre sus temblorosas rodillas al reconocerla.

Pero no. En su lugar, se mantuvo de pie, expectante, girando despacio, temiendo ilusionarse por algo que no era real.

Pero era auténtica. Y estaba llena de vida.

Lo supo porque en cuanto volteó, sintió el cuerpo femenino lanzándose hacia él, atrapándolo en un férreo abrazo que él respondió al instante, sin explicarse cómo, sin pensar por un instante que podría tratarse sólo de un sueño.

Sería uno muy cruel, si fuera así.

Ni siquiera tuvo que mirar la mata de cabellos azulados para saber quién era o porque estaba ahí con él. No obstante, la tomó por los hombros y la separó de su cuerpo, sintiéndose sumamente indignado por la ausencia de su calor. Él, mago de hielo, resistente a las frías temperaturas, renegando de la falta del tibio cuerpo de ella cerca.

Había lágrimas impertinentes corriendo por sus mejillas en grandes surcos; las mismas que él no había notado que salían a borbotones de sus ojos hasta que su vista se difuminó y se volvió borrosa con ayuda del salino líquido.

—J-... Juv-... —Le costaba incluso pronunciar su nombre, casi mudo por la impresión—, P-Pe-... ¡Pero yo te vi! — _«En mis brazos, sin responderme, muerta.»,_ eran las palabras que angustiosamente procesaba su cabeza; incapaz de concebir que ella estuviera ahí, burbujeante de vida.

—Pero estoy _viva_ , Gray-sama. Y _tú también_. —Sonrió ella cuando sintió que las manos de él tocaban su rostro y Gray se inclinaba contra ella para unir sus frentes. La maga elemental guardó silencio, expectante.

—Una vez que termine todo esto, no te haré esperar más. Yo-... voy a ser más serio contigo y tus sentimientos —Repitió las palabras que le había dicho cuando la sostuvo inerte en sus brazos, incapaz de contener los sollozos y las lágrimas que caían con alivio de sus ojos—. ¡Sólo...!

—Gray-sama. —Él la miró a los ojos finalmente, desde que se reencontraron y sintió que la vida no sólo regresaba a su cuerpo, sino que comenzaba tener nuevamente un sentido.

Porque cuando todos se habían ido, ella era lo único que se había quedado.

— _Tus ojos me lo dicen todo_. —Gray sonrió de medio lado mientras torpemente limpiaba su rostro lloroso y luego la atraía de vuelta a él, llenándose de ella.

Y mientras temblaba, como si se tratara de un pequeño niño asustado que sostenía lo más precioso y valioso de su vida, Gray le dedicó una senda mirada a su rostro, rogando a los Dioses que fuera real y no una mentira, y la besó.

Ansioso, desesperado. Como si a través de ese beso, Gray pudiera desvanecer a Juvia y regresarla a sus pensamientos, donde ella se verdaderamente se encontraba. Pero entre más demandaba en su beso, más lento y suave se volvía; más consciente era que la maga del agua era real.

Cuando finalmente sus labios rompieron el contacto y Gray la volvió a mirar, abrumado por sus propias emociones; rompió en lágrimas de nuevo, agradecido porque ella no se hubiera ido, porque sus ojos se hubiesen abierto de nuevo.

Y se dejó abrazar por ella, quien le acarició la cabeza tiernamente, consolándolo—. Juvia está aquí, Gray-sama.

Y se aseguraría de que nunca más volviera a irse.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

PS. Creo que este es uno de mis favoritos. De hecho, la idea de escribir este pequeño longfic fue de este capítulo y el último(LLLLL). Aparte, necesitaba endulzarme la vida TOT

Por si acaso, este capítulo está inspirado en la frase _#56. It brings out your eyes_ , de la misión de 100 años para decir "Te Amo" del Foro Cannon Island (ya, no se hagan del rogar y vayan a acompañarnos X3!)

¡No me odien! Gray le dará su respuesta a Juvia, no se desesperen (L).

Nos leemos súper prontísimo.

 ** _Onmi._**


	3. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 **#PorCienAñosdeHermosaCursilería**

* * *

 **She's (not) dead**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _III.79. Aftermath._

* * *

Cuando despertó, no había nadie ahí. La cabeza había dejado de darle vueltas y tenía la impresión de que había dormido mucho más tiempo del que normalmente lo hacía.

Su cuerpo estaba pesado y aún no daba muestras de haber descansado y repuesto suficientes energías. Tenía la sensación de que esa larga e impresionante guerra contra el Imperio de Alvarez ni siquiera había terminado.

Pero finalmente había concluido.

No de la manera que esperaban, pero lo había hecho. Cuando al tratar de arrancar Fairy Heart del cuerpo físico de Mavis, la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, las cosas se pusieron terriblemente malas para Zeref y los 12 Spriggan, provocando la retirada.

No hubo promesa de retornar, pero sí una de saldar lo que había comenzado. Y para eso no sólo tenían que juntar esfuerzos en reconstruir todo aquello que fue dañado, sino en recuperar fuerzas, volverse más fuertes. Y luchar siempre juntos.

 _Juntos._

El recuerdo de su propia desdicha en el campo de batalla lo hizo desperezar e incorporarse sobre la improvisada cama del gremio (que afortunadamente, había resultado con pocos daños tras la batalla), percatándose de que ahí, en la cama a su lado, dormía _ella_ profundamente.

Así que se levantó y fue tan rápido como pudo hacia ella, queriendo convencerse de que haberla reencontrado, viva, y todo hasta ahora, era verdad y no un sueño.

 _Juvia estaba viva_.

La miró, por lo que le pareció apenas un par de segundos, queriendo memorizar cada mechón de su cabello y cada facción de su fino rostro. La vida y los Dioses le habían dado la oportunidad de recuperarla y no se iba a dar el lujo de desperdiciar un solo segundo a su lado.

—Gray-sama.

Saltó sobre su lugar cuando se sintió llamado de esa manera tan suave y delicada, reparando en que la maga del agua le miraba. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía ella despierta? No lo sabía, pero nervioso (quizá como no lo estaba nunca con ella a su lado), la miró.

—¿Te desperté?

—No. Juvia ya se encontraba despierta. —Explicó ella, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse sobre la cama, provocando que el mago de azabaches cabellos se relajara, de vuelta a su yo mismo, más reservado con sus emociones.

—Deberías de quedarte acostada. —Sugirió él mientras colocaba su mano sobre la espalda de ella y la otra sobre un hombro, tratando de hacerla recostar nuevamente.

—No. Juvia está bien. —Sonrió ella, insistente, terminando por sentarse y haciéndole un ademán con la mano de que se sentara con ella en la cama. Gray se sentó junto a ella sin pensarlo mucho y la miró profusamente. Al sentirse observada con tanto ahínco, Juvia se encogió, ligeramente avergonzada—. ¿Sucede algo, Gray-sama?

Había pasado todo tan rápido que no se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en qué haría si la volviese a tener en sus brazos, si hubiese imaginado que su piel volvería a tener color, y que sus ojos le mirarían sonrientes nuevamente. Ella simplemente apareció ante él y se encargó de recordarle que no lo abandonaría.

Ahora era el turno de ella de ponerlo en esa clase de predicamento lleno de sentimientos.

Involuntariamente, llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de ella, acariciándola despacio y con la otra se enredó entre sus dedos, apretando su mano suavemente. La maga del agua enrojeció al sentirlo tan cerca, como si aquellas acciones fueran demasiado inesperadas, incluso para su imaginación.

Pero él ya ni siquiera se sentía lo suficientemente nervioso como para que la sangre le subiera a la cabeza o le obligara a titubear. Porque esta vez no iba a desperdiciar el futuro de Juvia. Y él estaba más seguro que nunca de la respuesta que estaba por darle.

—Juvia, yo-...

Y entonces la puerta de la pequeña enfermería cedió ante el peso de un grupo de personas que cayó al suelo, de la habitación, interrumpiendo su declaración.

Su pequeña burbuja se rompió en un instante, momento tras el cual Gray cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y finalmente la sangre subió hasta su rostro, haciéndolo avergonzar profusamente al sentirse evidenciado.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacen!? —Gritó alterado y nervioso mientras se paraba de la cama y enfrentaba a sus nakamas, que con esfuerzo trataban de empujarse unos a otros para levantarse—. ¿Acaso no ven que estamos tratando de _descansar_?

Descansar. Claaaro.

—Ignóranos, Gray, y ya dile a Juvia lo que sientes. —Erza habló, con esa sonrisa pícara que solía usar de cuando en cuando, mirándole antes de guiñar un ojo.

Gray cambió de tono por primera vez desde que se sonrojó.

—Finge que nosotros no estamos aquí y no escuchamos nada. —Sonrió Mirajane mientras tomaba a Wendy por los hombros—. Incluso le taparemos los ojos a Wendy si hace falta.

Y esta ocasión, subió dos tonos más el rojo de su rostro.

—¿Ah? —El rostro de Wendy era todo un poema.

—¡Venga, Gray, tienes que ser un hombre y portarte a la altura!

Y ahora no sólo el volvió a cambiar de tono, sino que Juvia, en la cama, lo hizo también.

—¡Sí, Gray! ¡Juvia merece ser correspondida!

Y, cual si fuera una olla de presión, Gray volvió a cambiar de color, pero esta vez su ceño se frunció, claramente incómodo por las insinuaciones casi burlescas de sus compañeros de gremio que parecían más pendientes de su vida sentimental que de ellos mismos.

—Juvia cree qu-...

—¡Todos fuera! —Gritó Gray mientras los echaba a todos de la enfermería completamente desesperado y mientras todos respingaban saliendo lentamente (y asegurándose de que nadie se quedaba en la puerta a husmear), se giró hacia la maga de cabellos azules, que le observaba avergonzada.

La guerra había terminado. ¿Significaba que ella recibiría su respuesta?

—Yo-...

¿Realmente se encontraba preparada para recibir esa respuesta que durante tanto tiempo añoró? Él parecía haber perdido su temple y su calma como para dar una respuesta. ¿Estaba realmente nervioso ahora? Lo miró paciente y le sonrió.

Ya había esperado mucho tiempo para llegar a este punto. Podía esperar un poco más.

—Tómate tu tiempo, Gray-sama. _Aún estaré aquí cuando estés listo_. —Le sonrió ella mientras el azabache mago de hielo enrojecía de nuevo al sentirse evidenciado y tuvo las terribles ganas de encogerse y salir huyendo.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS.** Bueno, dije que era romance, no que todo iba a ser súper angst xD así que metí un poquito de risas para aligerar el ambiente y hacerlo todo más familiar. Aunque me frustra porque Gray aún no le da respuesta a Juvia TOT juro que por más que intenté, Gray no se dejó :I está coludido con mi inspiración y juntos me están haciendo pasar un pésimo momento (y Gray se hace del rogar, JUM), pero en el próximo capítulo. That is it. Gray no se va a librar en el próximo capítulo :I YA DIJE!

Estoy esforzándome mucho para mantener el IC, sobre todo con Gray. Analizando los lenguajes del amor aplicados a Gray y Juvia, queda claro que para ambos, el lenguaje de actos de servicio es súper importante. Ahí está su chistecito del suicidio doble(?). Peeeeero, eso no cambia que merece que Gray le diga lo que ya sabe(L). Díganme qué tal me está quedando Gray, porque se está haciendo el divo y poniéndose difícil ewé!

Como comentario, la frase que usé fue la _#79 I'll still be here when you're ready_ , que participa de la misión de 100 años, 100 formas de decir Te Amo, del foro Cannon Island :D! (ya, no se hagan del rogar y pásense al foro, yo sé que quieren X3)

Nos leemos súper pronto :D mañana es el Gruvia Day *w*!

 _ **Onmi.**_


	4. Daydreaming

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 **#PorCienAñosdeHermosaCursilería**

* * *

 **She's (not) dead**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _IV.37._ _Daydreaming._

* * *

—¡Te digo que no lo soñé, Lily-san!

Gray conocía perfectamente aquella enérgica voz. No necesitaba estar a su lado para reconocerla entre el gentío del gremio, a pesar de haber llegado recientemente.

—Conociendo a Juvia (y a Gray) eso ni remotamente es posible. —Repuso otra voz, claramente no de Pantherlily, tampoco Gajeel. Esta ocasión era Levy, escéptica, hablando condescendiente. Por el volumen de la voz, supuso que estaba conversando concienzudamente con la maga de cabellos azules.

—¿Segura que no fue delirio antes de quedar inconsciente? —Esta vez fue el turno de Gajeel de hablar, lo pudo ver unas mesas más allá junto con las dos féminas; cruzado de brazos y recargado sobre una de las mesas del gran bar de Fairy Tail, mirando a la maga elemental como si le hubiese crecido una quinta cabeza.

Pero Juvia se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en una silla frente a ellos, completamente derrotada, agachando la cabeza y hundiéndose lentamente en su lugar.

—Juvia pudo haber estado fatal en ese momento, pero Juvia sabe que no lo soñó.

Los escuchaba perfectamente incluso desde el umbral de entrada al bar, donde se había quedado mirando atentamente la peculiar conversación que sus nakamas y Juvia, sostenían.

A estas alturas, no se sentía capaz de considerar a Juvia un igual a los demás.

—¿El qué? —Se atrevió a mezclarse en la conversación y participar, atrayendo la atención de dos magas, un _dragon slayer_ y su _exceed_. Entonces Juvia sintió que se derretía en su silla, emocionada.

—¡Gray-sama!

—Qué bueno que llegas, Gray. Creo que tú mejor que nadie podrías aclararnos esto. —Levy se echó para atrás en su lugar, cruzada de brazos con suspicacia. Gajeel y Lily la imitaron.

Como si no fuera suficientemente confusa la conversación, la pregunta se exteriorizó en el rostro de Gray, ofuscado—. ¿Huh? ¿De qué hablan?

—Pues hablan de ese momento en que Juvia utilizó su magia y transfirió su sangre a Gray-sama durante la batalla contra los Spriggan. —Y mientras Juvia hablaba, el rostro de Gray al instante comprendió la dirección que estaba por tomar esa plática y comenzó a contorsionarse con una mano en la cara, lleno de vergüenza, y un profundo sonrojo que atrajo las impactadas miradas de los tres magos que los escuchaban—. ¡Juvia puede jurar que justo antes de la inconsciencia, Gray-sama la besó!

Y mientras Juvia se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez que no era un sueño, los rostros impactados de Gajeel, Levy y Lily, no podían creer a cual más avergonzada y ruborizada la cara de evidencia de Gray, que al sentirse escudriñado, se arrepintió de haberse acercado.

Tosió para romper la tensión que los tres magos habían provocado y se apresuró a hablar—. ¿Ha-hace calor aquí o qué? ¡Creo que iré a tomar aire fresco! —Y se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo a la salida del gremio, sin que el _exceed_ o los otros dos magos le quitaran la vista de encima, con los ojos y la boca abiertos como platos.

—¿Huh? ¡Gray-sama, espera! —Juvia interrumpió su monólogo ensoñado para levantarse corriendo tras el mago de hielo, dejando atrás a sus tres nakamas que parecía más sorprendidos por la reacción del mago de hielo, que otra cosa.

Porque, al menos en el caso de Levy, que conocía a Gray de prácticamente una vida; sabía que lo último que el azabache haría, al menos en una situación como esta, que se había repetido eones desde que la maga del agua ingresó al gremio; sería desbaratarse ante una historia tan ficticia como la de Juvia.

Lo que sólo significaba...

 _Que Juvia no mentía._

* * *

—¡Gray-sama, espérame! —El mago de hielo ni siquiera se había detenido ante sus peticiones mientras cruzaba casi media ciudad para llegar a su propio departamento, muy cerca de las afueras de Magnolia.

De hecho, ni siquiera se había molestado en reconocer la voz que le seguía, casi corriendo detrás de él, cargando cada vez más ropa. La ropa que él se había quitado mientras huía.

De sus nakamas, de la verdad. De las palabras que no había dicho, pero que tenía atoradas en la garganta.

Porque había pasado recién una semana y no encontraba ocasión para hacer de su respuesta algo memorable para ella. Algo para que ella dijera _«ha valido la pena la espera»_. Y es que cuando tuvo la oportunidad perfecta, no sólo fue interrumpido, sino avergonzado. Y su momento de oro, arruinado.

¿Realmente era tan torpe con eso de los sentimientos?

Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta del familiar inmueble, cuando Juvia ingresó tras él y la cerró por él. Y el Fullbuster solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara de la vergüenza.

—¡Gray-sama! —Entonces ella llamó su atención y notó que su cuerpo ya no respondía, sino que se quedó quieto un par de pasos dentro del departamento. Y a un metro seguro de distancia, estaba ella, con preocupación en el rostro, mirándole con una pregunta en los labios—. ¿Por qué Gray-sama huye de todos? ¿Por qué Gray-sama _huye de Juvia_?

Realmente no había contemplado que ella pudiese tomarse el asunto de una manera tan personal. Así que tratando de anticiparse a cualquier delirio angustioso que la de cabellos azules pudiera generar, trató de explicar—. Yo no-...

—¿Fue algo que Juvia dijo? —Juvia se fue acercando lentamente, plenamente consciente de que él tenía su cuerpo virado hacia ella, como si estuviera esperándola.

 _«No algo que dijo, sino algo que se suponía que ella no debía recordar o siquiera saber que había ocurrido»._

—¡No!

—¿Es que Gray-sama no quiere estar cerca de Juvia? ¿Juvia hizo algo mal?

—¡No digas eso! —Y entonces la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo semi desnudo, provocando que ella enmudeciera—. Por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso. Estar lejos de ti es lo último que me gustaría. —Juvia sintió que las mariposas se alborotaban en su estómago al escucharlo hablar con tal serenidad sobre ellos—. No has hecho nada mal. Es sólo-...

Guardó unos momentos mientras echaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, ahora con una expresión más tranquila, quizá más avergonzada. Juvia casi puede jurar que lo vio enrojecer mientras pensaba.

Luego añadió, más para sí mismo que para Juvia—: Estaba tan horrorizado de pensar que estabas-... —Guardó unos momentos para evitar decir aquella palabra que le dolía en el alma—, que no pensé siquiera asegurar tus signos vitales. Así que... realmente estabas al borde de la inconsciencia.

—¿Gray-sa-... ma? —Y entonces Juvia ladeó la cabeza, tratando de comprender por qué él lucía tan avergonzado por aquellas palabras.

Y si no fuera porque Juvia era hábil para interconectar ideas, palabras, acciones y tener un poder de hacer mapas mentales verdaderamente mentales con un presteza y velocidad pasmosas, habría hecho falta que Gray hubiera dicho claramente lo que trataba de explicar para ser comprendido a cabalidad.

Su conversación en el gremio. Su vergüenza. Su huida. _«Realmente estabas al borde de la inconsciencia»_.

¡Juvia no había imaginado cosas, como todo mundo decía! ¡Ella realmente estaba en lo cierto! ¡Un momento! ¿Eso quería decir que ese había sido su primer beso? Casi comenzaba a hiperventilar de la impresión de su descubrimiento cuando se llevó las manos a los labios, tratando de contener el grito que encerraba su inesperada felicidad.

Pero al instante en que ella acercó sus extremidades al rostro, Gray las tomó y las retiró, apresándolas entre las suyas. Y cuando la maga del agua observó su cara, tan seria, mirándola de esa manera tan intensa, como si de pronto tuviera la urgencia de decir algo, provocándole la severa impresión de que él comenzaba a eliminar la distancia que los separaba; sintió que las piernas le temblaban y ella se convertía en un flan.

Trató de mantener la calma y mantener la cabeza en frío. Pero ya era muy tarde para ella. Para los dos.

—¿Gray-sama?

—Yo... _¿Puedo besarte?_ —Y Juvia sintió que su cuerpo hacía combustión al instante y juró que estaba a nada de evaporarse de la emoción. Asintió torpemente, otorgándole el permiso que él pedía y tragó saliva suavemente cuando él, sin soltar sus manos, comenzó a eliminar la distancia entre sus rostros, acercándose peligrosamente.

No era la primera vez que se besaban y Juvia sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría de su sueño. Porque a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido juntos; por primera vez él la miraba como si fuera lo más perfecto que pisaría la faz de la Tierra, como si ella fuera el único ser existente capaz de detener su mundo con una mirada o una sonrisa.

No era como si aquello estuviera muy alejado de la realidad.

Y cuando Juvia sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a flaquear ante el tibio sopor de su cercanía, casi mareada por el cálido aliento de Gray acariciando su rostro y mezclándose con el suyo, tan cerca de sus labios; el azabache acercó sus tibias manos hasta su pecho desnudo, teniéndola en ese acercamiento tan íntimo y personal. Y aún con las respiraciones de ambos cada vez más pesadas, fue perfectamente capaz de escuchar su ronco murmullo, como un canturreo que anticipaba lo que ocurriría después.

—... _eres tú, Juvia_.

Antes de eliminar la distancia que los separaba y sellar sus palabras, aquellas nacidas del amor más profundo que albergaba su corazón, con un beso. Uno que apagaba los temores de Juvia, eliminando toda duda sobre el amor y los sentimientos del azabache, y que mataba lentamente a los demonios internos de Gray, trayéndolo de vuelta a la luz.

Todo en ese momento fue perfecto.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS.** ¡Feliz día Gruvia para todos y todas! *w* La verdad me emociona mucho, porque escribí algo y lo publiqué hoy *O* para mis consentidos (L). Como comentario, este capítulo fue escrito en base al prompt _#37. Can I kiss you?_ , de la misión de 100 años, 100 formas de decir Te Amo, del foro Cannon Island. Hay mucha variedad de actividades y retos en los cuales participar y puede ser de la pareja más crack que les llame la atención :D así que no duden en echarse una vueltaaa w!

Bueno, ahora sí, al fic. Es gracioso como escribir un fic llega a tal punto que los personajes cobran vida propia y hacen y deshacen según sus propias necesidades. Se supone que la frase final de Gray corresponde a su respuesta. A esa que Juvia ha esperado por tanto tiempo. Pero honestamente, escribí diferentes versiones de esa confesión y ninguna sonaba como Gray TOT pero creo que al final, Gray y Juvia parecen bastante satisfechos con esto... y la verdad yo también. No me siento capaz de presionar a los personajes hasta hacerlos ver OoC, y creo que por eso este capítulo me gustó. Y creo que la suerte de respuesta de Gray es justo lo que puedo esperar de él en estos momentos (hasta que vea a Mashima escribiendo y dibujando de su propio puño y letra esa tan esperada respuesta, yo soy feliz con mi headcanon de mientras X3).

Sus comentarios me emocionan y me motivan *w*! Especialmente a las personitas que me ayudaron y que ya saben quienes son *avienta muffins de chocolate para todos* Y desde luego, gracias a Liraaz, JaiKu, Looop, ese review anónimo y a doramassilvi, por sus reviews. Me emocionan *w*

Nos leemos mañana con el final de este fanfic :3! ¡Feliz día Gruvia! :D!

 ** _Onmi._**


	5. She's (not) dead

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 **#PorCienAñosdeHermosaCursilería**

* * *

 **She's (not) dead**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _V.24. She's (not) dead._

* * *

Ella ya no estaba ahí.

Lo supo al tantear la cama y encontrar un gran espacio vacío, provocando que finalmente terminara de desperezar. Y al abrir los ojos e incorporarse en el lecho, la ausencia de ella pesó en su interior, pues no había rastro de ella en la pequeña habitación.

Estuvo por volver a acostarse, pero el espacio abandonado en la cama lo embotó en algún nostálgico pensamiento. Sería porque segundos después sonreiría, de la manera en que sonreía el maestro Makarov ante algún peculiar recuerdo.

Y pensar que en esa misma cama, hace ya tanto tiempo, había rechazado dormir con ella. Y ahora se indignaba cuando ella no estaba ahí para verla despertar.

Justo como esa mañana en particular.

Su sonrisa de medio lado se ensanchó aún más cuando llegó a su nariz el delicioso olor del desayuno y optó por finalmente levantarse, poniéndose encima lo primero que encontró.

Aunque de cualquier forma iba a terminar quitándoselo, vieja manía suya.

Y al abrir la puerta de madera que lo separaba del resto de la pequeña casa, se recargó en el umbral cruzado de brazos, observando en silencio la femenina figura de espaldas a él, muy concentrada en las hornillas cocinando y tarareando una alegre canción.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —Preguntó luego de mirarla por incontables minutos, con sonrisa en la voz. Ella no pareció inmutarse ante el llamado, como si siempre hubiese sabido que él estaba ahí.

—El desayuno, Gray-sama. —Respondió ella sin girarse, concentrada en su actividad.

—Deberías estar en la cama. —Volvió a sonreír de medio lado y caminó en dirección a ella, sentándose en el lugar de la mesa más cercano que tenía a la maga del agua.

—Juvia no está enferma. —Aclaró ella con voz suave, momentos antes de alejar su mirada de las hornillas en la estufa para mirar al azabache, intercambiando miradas significativas.

—Pero se supone que el desayuno lo haría yo. —Echó su cabeza hacia atrás en la silla.

—Oh, ¿sí? —El suave tono de Juvia mostraba sorpresa exagerada y fingida, claramente divertida ante semejante proposición—. ¿Y a qué se debía la ocasión?

— _Sólo porque sí._

—Juvia te lo agradece, Gray-sama, pero ya no será necesario. Juvia se levantó temprano esta mañana porque no se sentía bien. Así que aproveché para preparar el desayuno. —Y entonces ella movió las sartenes para verter el contenido en un par de platos, dando por finalizada su labor.

Fue ese el momento que Gray consideró pertinente para levantarse de la mesa y atrapar el brazo de ella, de manera que pudiese acercarla a su cuerpo y envolverla en un abrazo que enmudecería de expectación a Juvia.

Luego besó su frente, provocando que ella se alejara brevemente de él, tocando el sitio que él había besado, sonrojada y tímidamente avergonzada por la caricia.

Era tan hermosa cuando se avergonzaba de esa forma. Solía ocurrir mucho de un tiempo hacia acá, algunos cuatro o cinco meses. Ella parecía más tímida ante sus muestras afectivas, pese a que eran pocas y normalmente en privado. Ella no dejaba de provocarle ternura.

Quería atribuirlo a los más recientes cambios.

—Hoy se cumplen tres años desde que _casi_ mueres. —Le recordó él tras su cara de pregunta; mientras la regresaba a la cómoda seguridad de sus brazos, logrando que Juvia enredara sus brazos en él y se quedaran así unos momentos.

Claro, ¿cómo podía olvidarlo? Era plenamente consciente de que Gray había contado diligentemente cada día desde aquella ocasión durante la guerra y que desde entonces, ese día no pasaba desapercibido, como una suerte de recordatorio de todo lo que la vida estuvo a punto de quitarle.

Por eso no se resistió cuando ella dijo que realmente amaba ese pueblo y la pequeña casa (ahora trabajando en una pequeña expansión) en la que alguna vez, cuando Fairy Tail se desintegró, vivieron juntos. Por eso no se resistió a regresar a esa vida de ensueño, una vez que todo el continente se llenó de verdadera paz.

Porque era la forma que Gray tenía de reafirmar que todo lo que tenía ahora valía más que cualquier cosa. Que todo el tiempo perdido en el pasado era el momento de recuperarlo y compensarlo, por ella. Porque Juvia valía todo eso y más. Y no se daría el lujo de volver a perderlo. No a Juvia.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué mi plato tiene más comida que el tuyo? ¡Sabes que todo me da náuseas! —Respingó el mago de hielo cuando, luego de haberse separado, ella llevó los platos a la mesa y visualizó la considerable diferencia en la cantidad de comida de ambos platos.

—Igual que Juvia hace tres meses, lo sé. —Reconoció ella, mientras miraba con genuino apetito su comida—. ¡Pero ahora tienes que comer por dos, Gray-sama! ¡Recuérdalo! —Explicó ella condescendiente y relajada, antes de quitarse el delantal de cocina y dejar al descubierto su vientre ligeramente abultado.

—¿Yo? ¿De dónde demonios has sacado eso? ¡Eres tú la que tiene que comer por dos, no yo! —Reprochó Gray mientras movía su plato hacia ella, pero Juvia lo contuvo, empujándolo de vuelta al mago de hielo.

—¡Pero todos los libros de maternidad que me prestó Levy-san dicen que la alimentación del padre también influye en el bebé! ¡Así que come, Gray-sama! —Explicó la maga con toda la paciencia de la que fue acopio y una sonrisa en los labios, logrando que él cediera resignado ante semejante planto.

—Tch.

Sabía de todas formas que un par de cucharadas más tarde, terminaría devolviendo hasta el aire que había respirado, pero no podía evitarlo. Porque Gray se había rendido a Juvia, a sus delirios, a sus cuidados, a su amor, por muy extravagantes o locos que pudieran ser. Le había costado mucho poder llegar a ese punto que ni siquiera se daría el lujo de volver a hacer algo que provocara su desconsuelo.

Porque de verdad ella era una parte vital de lo que era ahora. Lo había salvado, dando de sí cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlo vivo y atado a la cordura; nunca lo abandonó, ni cuando creyó que era el ser humano más desdichado del universo entero; ¡por todos los Dioses, Juvia le iba a dar un hijo! Así que, mientras pudiera honrar el sacrificio que ella había hecho al entregar su vida para que él pudiera vivir, no escatimaría en lo que hiciera falta para hacerla feliz.

Por eso se aseguraría de que nunca nadie más la alejara de él. Y es que ahora que habían pasado los años, para Gray era más que claro que Juvia no estuvo ni pudo estar muerta.

 _Porque estaba llena de vida._

* * *

 **Fin de She's (not) dead.**

* * *

 **PS.** Chan chan chaaaaan, ya se acabó TOT pero no me miren feo :c yo dije que iba a durar cinco capítulos nada más TOT!

Este capítulo, el final, está inspirado en la frase _#24._ _Just because_ , de la misión de 100 años, 100 formas de decir Te Amo, del foro Cannon Island. Oh, pero eso ustedes ya lo saben owó solo que les gusta que les ruegue. Así que, dense una vuelta y aprovechen todas las actividades que hay en el forín. Pwease? :3

Ahora bien. A lo mejor es un salto súper grande entre el capítulo de la confesión y esto X3 pero creo que me salió bien bonito TOT bueno, ya tenía la idea de hacer ver que Gray de alguna forma nunca iba a olvidar el día en que Juvia casi se muere, por lo que quería hacerlo ver como que él busca siempre dedicárselo a ella de alguna forma (aunque en mi idea, al tercer año, no le salió muy bien xD). En fin, yo no siento que nada me haya salido OoC, y si lo hay, pues se lo voy a atribuir a que tres años con una persona tan preciosa como nuestra querida Juvia, de algo le tenía que sentar a Gray. Al final algo se le terminaría pegando, y pues eso :3

No se alarmen, aún tengo mucho Gruvia por escribir y seguiré llenando el fandom de fics de estos dos TwT merecen mucho amor y eso les voy a dar owó!

Muchas gracias a todas esas preciosas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leerme(L) me siento muy motivada a seguir escribiendo TOT(L) *lanza galletitas y muffins*

Nos leemos en un proximo fanfic :3

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
